


You know why they call me Ripper?

by felisblanco



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-03-15
Updated: 2004-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-19 16:02:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10643268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/felisblanco/pseuds/felisblanco
Summary: Spike pisses Giles off





	

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, this was gonna be just on [](http://sickchicks.livejournal.com/profile)[**sickchicks**](http://sickchicks.livejournal.com/) but because I'm a exhibitionistic feedback-whore and I figure as long as I have a warning I can trust you guys to judge if you wanna read it or not, I'll post it here as well.
> 
> Consider yourself warned.
> 
> Thanks to [](http://evilmaniclaugh.livejournal.com/profile)[evilmaniclaugh](http://evilmaniclaugh.livejournal.com/) for beta'ing

"Come on, now! It's telly time!"  
  
'Stupid Watcher,' Spike thought. 'When I get this bloody chip out I'm gonna rip his guts out. Chaining me up like a dog.' " _Passions_ is on! Timmy's down the bloody well, and if you make me miss it, I'll.."

"You'll do what? Lick me to death?" Giles irritated voice seeped through the locked door.

'So he _can_ hear me! Well, what the fuck is he ignoring me for? I'd like to get my hands on the old fart.' Spike tried to break the lock but it was incredibly strong. 'What did they do? Have them enchanted? And how come the old man has enchanted chains?' Disturbing images flooded his mind and he decided to not dwell on them. The old geezer seemed to be talking to someone on the phone.

"Look, uh.. Willow.. I think we ought to try the spell. Among other things, I'd like to shower sometime today. Alone." Giles' last words were said with a tinge of bitterness.  
  
Spike was annoyed. ‘S not like he asked for this. Yeah, so okay, he did ask for asylum. But not in the bloody tub.

"Not like I want to see your spotty fat arse," he grumbled but as luck had it, when he looked up Giles was standing in the doorway. "What?!"

"I'd appreciate it if you'd stop hollering like a spoiled brat," Giles said between gritted teeth. "If you want to stay here, if you want our protection, I'd suggest you try to keep me happy."

"Well gee dad. What you gonna do? Spank me?" Spike said sarcastically  
.  
"You might be over a hundred years old but I can still put you over my knee," Giles spat out as he turned the TV on.

"Figures. I come here, offering to help the lot of you and end up chained in some fucking molesters bathtub."  
  
The Watcher stopped in his tracks and turned to look at him.

"What did you say?" His voice was cold and bitter.

"Oh, sorry. Did I touch a nerve? Does the Slayer know about your little quirks? Or maybe she _is_ the quirk?"

The blow caught him completely off guard. His head banged against the wall with a loud *bang* and he could feel the skin split. "What the bloody hell was that for?!"  
  
"You do not speak like that to me. You do not speak like that to anyone."

"I'll say what I..." This time he tried to avoid the blow but his movements were too limited and again he crashed against the wall. The smell of his own blood rushed to his nostrils.

"Listen, you ..."

"No, you listen, Watcher." He'd had enough of this. "I am not one of your little kiddies. I'm a Master Vampire and...."

The hand that gripped his hair trembled slightly but he smelt no fear… only anger.  
  
"Not much of a Master now, are you?"  
  
The back of Spike's head was slammed against the tub. He could see white spots dancing before his eyes.  
  
"Not much of anything, as far as I can see." *Bang.* "Just a useless twit." *Bang. Bang.* "Can't see much use in keeping you here." *Bang. Bang.* "Can you?"

The slamming finally ceased but Spike felt like his cranium had split open. The smell of blood was enough to bring out his demon, even if the blows hadn't. But that wasn't all he smelled.  
  
"You sick fuck. You're getting off on this," he panted as he shook his head, trying to get his vision back. As he got no answer he growled, "Don't even try to hide it, I can smell you, you know. Fuck, even a stuffy nosed toddler would be able to smell you."

He still couldn't see Giles, he had to be standing right behind him.

"Shut up." The voice was cold but the heat radiating from its owner burned the vampire’s skin.

"This is why you chained me up? You like your prey defenseless, don't you? Let me guess...daddy was a bit hard on you. Or should I say hard _for_ you?"

"I said shut up!" Strong fingers grabbed his hair again, twisting it.

"Bet you go to one of these clubs. Sneak away when your protégés think you're home alone reading. Which one is it? The one with the girls who look like they're twelve or the one with the boys who are?"

"Did you not hear me?"  
  
Another violent twist, enough to rip some chunks of hair out. The fear was paralysing him but still he couldn't stop talking. Not when the stink of arousal was getting stronger and stronger and the hopelessness of his situation was finally hitting him. Even though the chains and imminent abuse was nothing new -- after all he had been raised by Angelus -- being raped by the watcher was something else altogether. He knew his babbling was only making Giles angrier, and he really needed to stop, but he just _couldn't_.

"Oh, I hear you all right," he said, his voice sounding weak and strange in his ears. "How can I not with you panting in my ear. _Daddy_."  
  
The grip on his hair tightened and suddenly he was being yanked to his feet and then tumbled out of the tub. One hand pushed his face into the bathmat as the other yanked at his pants. He finally gave into the panic he'd been trying to talk himself out of and struggled to get free. He was surprised by how much he was allowed to move until he banged the back of his head against the watchers chin and the electric chip kicked in. The blinding pain made him collapse for a brief moment, but long enough for Giles to finish yanking his pants down and pinning him to the floor.

"Did you know I used to be called Ripper? Want to know why?"  
  
The dry penetration ripped his anus with a stabbing pain so fierce that this time he did black out, unfortunately only for a moment. When he came to, he was being pounded into while iron fingers strangled his throat. His face was still pushed into the bathmat and he was glad because it soaked up his cries and tears. But he couldn't hide the sobs that made his body tremble. It felt like it went on for hours but could have been only minutes. Finally Giles finished with a grunt, and rolled off him. He stood up, dried himself off with some toilet paper, washed his hands and then pulled Spike's pants up. Then he straightened his own clothes before walking out, leaving the vampire sobbing on the cold bathroom floor.

"Get your filthy arse back into the tub," he said before closing the door.

For the longest time Spike didn't move apart from the trembling. Finally he got to his knees and used the toilet to get to his feet, then stumbled to the tub and lowered himself down. Pain shot through him once again when he sat, but this time he managed to hold back his sobs. Through the door he could hear the watcher greeting the Scoobies with a satisfied smile tainting his voice.

fin


End file.
